


Te lo pido, Dios

by Ninawherever



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawherever/pseuds/Ninawherever
Summary: Daniel, agotado, le pide a Dios que rompa la maldición que le aleja a Luce de él. Una plegaria por el amor más trágico que la humanidad ha sido testigo.
Relationships: Daniel Grigori/Lucinda "Luce" Price
Kudos: 1





	Te lo pido, Dios

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que subo acá pero debo avisar que ya lo había subido a Wattpad, Así que si ya lo vieron no se asusten jajaja Tengo ideas para muchos otros libros y series, espero poder compartirlos pronto...

Observarte se ha vuelto costumbre, hay cierta delicia en estudiar cada una de tus expresiones. Por momentos se vuelve insoportable tan solo pensar que no puedo acercarme a ti, desde lejos todo se torna más difícil. Agonizó recordando, o intentando recordar cómo se sentía tu mano sobre la mía. Quiero acercarme a ti constantemente, pero no debo. A veces me olvido que alejarme de ti es deber y me veo a mi mismo corriendo hacia ti hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir tu pelo entre mis dedos pero de golpe recuerdo que no debo y huyo castigándome por haber sido tan descuidado.

Lo nuestro pudo haber sido algo hermoso, de hecho lo fue, solo que tu no lo recuerdas. La envidia de aquellos seres que deberían estar enterrados en lo más profundo del infierno se opuso a nuestra felicidad impidiéndonos siquiera poder acercarnos el uno al otro.

Ayer cuando casi te tuve en mis brazos, cuando me rogaste que te dejara quedar a lado mío mi corazón se oprimió al momento que tuve que negarme- Mi respuesta fue horrenda y tu rostro perdió toda la luz.

Por favor te lo pido Dios, quítame este castigo. No eres el que lo impuso pero sé que tienes el poder de deshacer esta horrible maldición. Este amor no busca sobreponerse a los otros, no es más importante que cualquier otro tipo de afecto que haya existido en este mundo, tampoco busca destruir o dañar. Solo te pido, Dios, que hagas más liviana esta carga. Permíteme olvidarme de ella, quítame tan solo una pequeña parte del afecto que siento por ella y ofrécele a alguien que se vea privada de ella. Solo esa ínfima porción será capaz de iluminar el resto de la vida de cualquier persona.

Seré egoísta y rogaré por tu ayuda, señor. Me pongo de rodillas ante ti y te imploro, como nunca lo he hecho, que permitas que este dolor se acabe. No, no quiero eso. Tan solo pido un poco de piedad porque no quiero que me quites todo este pesar. Porque, a pesar de todo, hay cierta belleza en lo que siento: en mirarla a de lejos y admirar cada movimiento que ella hace. Porque al final de todo soy feliz amándola, es inimaginable cuan hermoso es cada gesto, sus palabras astutas y traviesas, la forma en que sonríe es encantadora.

Me sorprendo a mí mismo odiando y a la vez amando sus defectos, disfrutando como al enojarse y negar sus errores, ella se ve aún así hermosa a mis ojos. Porque en verdad no todo el mundo la considera hermosa, cualquiera diría que me volví loco al enamorarme de una mujer como ella. Me reprendo a mí mismo, tratando de convencerme de que su belleza es una ilusión pero la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos rápidamente hallan un hueco para volver a salir a la luz y vuelven a aflorar en mis pensamientos.

Pensarías que por esta larga carta pienso en ella desde que la luz molesta mis ojos a la mañana y debo abrirlos hasta que tengo que cerrarlos a la noche para darle un descanso a mi mente. Pero la verdad no es así, logro distraer mi mente por horas tratando de llevarlo por complicados pasadizos para poder olvidar a la mujer que me guían a fantasear con dulces momentos en los que ella está presente. Cuando el recuerdo de su dulzura me persigue trato de correr para no caer en un abismo de ilusiones pero no es cosa sencilla y muchas veces caigo rendido ante ellos gustosos de poder estrechar manos con ellos.

Podrás suponer que es una tortura para mi tenerla en mis pensamientos pero no siempre es así: por momentos es alegre, a veces es triste. Por eso vuelvo a pedirte a ti, a quien nunca he hecho ni siquiera una pequeña petición, que aligeres mi carga. Cada vez que nuestros caminos estén por encontrarse guíame hacia otro pasadizo, ayúdame señor. Te imploro que no permitas que yo caiga en tentación, porque cada vez que la beso ella se desvanece ante mí y nuestro círculo comienza a girar nuevamente y debo esperar otros diecisiete años, castigándome por el error que cometí, por haber sido tan iluso y creer que esta vez iba a ser diferente, incluso sabiendo que no iba a haber alguna diferencia. En el momento que mis labios toquen los suyos ella va desaparecer con una expresión que revela que se acuerda de todo, que sabe que no podemos estar juntos.

En un segundo veo la tristeza del mundo reflejada en su rostro, no hay tragedia que supere la expresión que veo. Ella me observa en ese pequeño momento con entendimiento, al lograr al fin entender que es lo que sucede y por qué yo la rechazaba; tristeza porque sé que no sufre por ella sino por mí que voy a tener que esperar otras dos décadas solo y deprimido…

¿Por qué esta horrible maldición ha caído en mí? ¿Por qué me castigas por todos los pecados que se han cometido en este mundo? ¿Por qué no estuve a tu lado en el momento en que la batalla comenzó? Perdóname señor, no hay disculpas que baste, ni plegarias que alcancen para expresar lo arrepentido que me siento de haber estado ahí para ti. Pero no lamento decirte que no siento arrepentimiento por haber huido con ella. Perdóname, señor, por no lamentarlo pero te pido que tengas piedad. Por nosotros que hemos sufrido todos estos siglos encontrándonos y separándonos, teniendo que amarnos en secreto para poder evitar que el objeto de nuestro deseo desaparezca.

A veces me pregunto si la amo, todo parece deseo. Anhelo algo que no puedo poseer, a ella a la que no puedo tocar. Dígamelo usted que todo lo sabe: ¿Acaso lo mío es amor o tan solo la codicia por algo que nunca voy a poder tener?


End file.
